xWhen Dawn Comesx
by x.NiGhTaNgEl.x
Summary: My story includes all of the main characters in Breaking Dawn and continues the grasp of Renesmee's strange growth and how her and Jacob's relationship changes but also tells of Bella and Edward's  fears as Charlie begins to suspect he is being lied to.


**HeYa...x**

Well this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. It isnt finished  
>but I'm planning on finishing it in the future. So tell me what<br>you think, all comments accepted, good and bad and tell me  
>if you would like me to continue. I continued my fanfiction from<br>the ending of Breaking Dawn and continued my ideas from there...x

**Hope you enjoy my fanfiction**

**.X**

* * *

><p><strong>x…My Fanfiction Attempt…x <strong>

**x…When Dawn Comes…x**

**Esme's PO****V**

Carlisle tells me every day not to worry about Bella and Edward. But how can I not. It's been six years since Renesmee was born and her growth has not been without complications. She needed more blood than Emmet did when he was a newborn. But one day she just stopped growing when she reached a young adult. Carlisle carbon dated her blood, she's sixteen. Carlisle is sure her stunted growth has something to do with the bond she has with Jacob. Edward doesn't want to admit, but he's probably right.

When Renesmee was a child and Edward would talk badly about Jacob, she would crawl over to him and place her hand on his ankle. She would send him images of her and Jacob getting married or with children. It made Edward sick, but Renesmee seemed so sure of her destiny that Edward could do nothing but allow it. He knew Jacob would never hurt Renesmee, Edward had been in Jacob's thoughts, he knew that for a fact. Bella accepted Jacob easily enough, she still loved him like a brother and knew he needed Renesmee as much as Renesmee needed Jacob.

I worry that somehow Edward will find a way to keep the two apart, but I know Bella would never let that happen.

**Jacob's PO****V**

I still remember the day she was born. Edward carried her down the glass stairs and it was instant. Before that moment I was sure I would spend my days alone looking after my Dad. But somehow, it happened and its changed me ever since . But I never imagined she would ever be as beautiful as she is. Her reddish gold hair reaches down to the small of her back in slight waves and her amber eyes twinkle whenever she smiles. But Edward doesn't understand how much I love her. If only I could make him see.

**Bella's PO****V**

How did I get here? I have a daughter and a husband…and I'm a vampire. I have everything. It wasn't easy though, I cant see my parents anymore. Carlisle and Esme thought it would be too dangerous. I don't blame them though. I'm sure that my parents would notice the change in my eye colour, my personality and my looks, and I'm slowly reducing the amount of times I call so one day my parents just wont notice that I'm gone. I have Edward and Renesmee now anyway. My life or existence could not be any better.

**Charlie's PO****V**

That boy…

Edward…

He makes by blood boil. I must be crazy. I cant believe I let them get married. You'd think I would have learned that young marriages don't work. I hardly know the boy but if he's anything like his father then Bella will be fine. I only met the rest of the family on the wedding day. That Jason or Jasper, strange boy, looked like he wanted to puke when I shook his hand. I didn't see Bella after that. Sometimes I worry that their hiding something from me. Alice - nice girl - pops in sometimes, reassures me that their just busy building a house and finishing their education. Bella calls now and then but it's not the same. I got nothing to do after Sam Clearwater died and even Billy finds it difficult to hold a conversation with me these days.

Humph…

That's it I'm going down there…

**Alice's PO****V**

That's when I saw it. Bella's dad, eyes full of fury, storming his way through his house and into his car. He was on his way here. But he can't come in. If he sees Bella like this… a vampire, he'll go crazy, he'll call the police or the FBI or something!

I ran through the marble kitchen and into the living room where Carlisle and Edward were reading.

"It's Charlie! Edward, Charlie wants to see Bella!"

"Calm down Alice. We have been expecting this for some time." Carlisle was almost too calm for my liking. "Alice, go upstairs and in the bathroom cupboard is a pair of contacts that match the colour of Bella's eyes before she was changed, then go to Esme and she will give you some of Bella's old clothes that she can put on. Oh and a….Hide Renesmee."

**Bella's PO****V**

I never thought I would be scared of my own father coming to visit me. Somehow I know he would want to eventually. I wish Renesmee could meet my Mum and Dad. I guess they will never get to know their grandchild. I cant just tell them in sixteen years that I had a daughter sixteen years ago and I forgot to tell them. No, Renesmee has to remain a secret.

Esme kept some of my old clothes so I put on a pair of jeans and a blue, long sleeved t-shirt. They still smelt like home. Freesia washing powder and pine trees. It made me want to go back home, to lie in my too small bed, to sun bathe in the back garden reading 'Wuthering Heights' and to glide through the densely packed hallways of Forks High School waiting for an overexcited Mike to run up behind me praising my new hair band or requesting my presence at his parents store.

But my flash back was interrupted when I heard the hum of my dad's truck, two miles away heading up the side of the road leading to the Cullen driveway. Edward perched himself tentatively by the door waiting for my Dad to bang angrily on the hard wood and demand to see me. At the same time I could here Renesmee and Jacob creeping around the back of the main house to the house that Edward and I occupied.

- Dummf Dummf Dummf -

"Bella! Isabella Swa… Cullen!" Charlie exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. I guess he didn't wait for the door to be opened. Classic Charlie.

**Jacob's PO****V**

I could tell that Renesmee wanted ,so badly, to run back through the tall curtain of trees where her grandfather - Charlie - was interrogating her mother. Wanting to know what she had been doing for three years.

I opened the door and pulled out a chair for Nessie to sit on.

"Don't worry Nessie. Bella knows what she's doing. Plus it gives us at least two hours alone."

"Mmmm… Yes I suppose that is true and it makes a difference of having Emmet singing Nessie and Jacob up a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Yeah, yeah ok. I get it."

"Oh, I wish I could take you away, Nessie. Just me and you."

"Sounds nice, but I couldn't leave. It would break Edwards heart. But I would if I could. You know I would. Maybe one day. You mean everything to me."

I wanted her to say it. She had never said it before. In my head I was screaming at her. 'Please say it. Just those three little words that would make me the happiest man in existence.' I was staring at her. I'm sure she could tell what I was getting at. I could almost hear the cogs turn in her head. She gave the sweetest smile I had ever seen on her face.

I love you Ja-"

"Marry me!"

She froze. Just staring at me. Her eyes wide and golden.

"What did you say?"

"Uh… Never mi-"

"No tell me Jake!"

I didn't know what I was doing. I think I had lost all sense of control. What was I supposed to do. I couldn't take it back now and I wanted more than anything for her to yes. I had decided, I loved her and I was going to do it.

"W-w-will…" I got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Will you marry me?" ...


End file.
